Fate of a Dragon
by depth
Summary: Ever since he was old enough to think, Draco Malfoy knew he was different from the others. After all, he was an orphan that got to go to Hogwarts. But was he really who he thought he was? A what if story about how the Draco we know is not the real Draco.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters in the Harry Potter book series.  They all belong to J. K. Rowling.

**Fate of a Dragon**

**_Prologue: The Perfect Deception _**

It was a dark, ferocious night.  The gusty air viciously attacked the tall and vulnerable trees, snapping more than a few twigs, as huge branches plummeted to the ground.  Even the grass shifted along with the wind, each blade rustling against each other. The moon, which served as the only light, shined upon the two shady figures standing in the field.  One was a female, precariously balancing a small bundle in her arms, and the other was undeniably a male.  Their faces were hidden beneath the shadows of their cloaks.  Although the howling wind sought to overpower all of the other sounds, two voices could be heard conversing forcefully with each other.

"Quick!  Narcissa!" the man shouted. "You must hide the boy!  Take him somewhere else and give him to a muggle couple.  As much as I hate these muggles, there is no other option for us.  Our Lord is arriving soon.  If you don't take him away, our Lord is going to kill him!  I refuse to let the heir of the Malfoy clan fall.  He must not die."

"You are right, Lucius.  But won't our Lord find out our son is gone?  He will no doubt be angered.  We will not be forgiven easily.  Our son is prophesized to kill him! He will follow Draco to the end of the earth if he had to," the woman protested.

"Do not worry.  I have a back up plan.  I have been searching for a baby who looks just like our son.  The one I found is from a witch and her muggle husband.  The half-blood is currently residing in our manor. He can be our decoy.  Hopefully, our Lord will not discover that the newborn baby is not our own. Even if our Lord finds out that the stupid infant is not really Draco, by that time you should have concealed Draco in a muggle town somewhere."

"What should I call Draco?" the woman inquired.

"Give Draco the name of David Miras. That's the name of the newborn half-blood. Anyway, we don't have time.  Go, Narcissa, take Draco away now without delay!" the man frantically pushed a small orb into the woman's hands. "This is a portkey, it'll take you muggle London.  Hurry!"

The woman nodded slightly. Grasping the orb carefully in her hands, she activated it and disappeared on the spot.  

With a plop, Lucius apparated back to Malfoy Manor.

~*~*~*~*~

"Lucius!  Where is your newborn son?  I believe his name to be... Draco?  I wish to see him now," hissed a dark figure with red eyes and black hair.

"Yes, my Lord." the man called Lucius bowed. "Please come this way with me.  Draco is right this way."

Lucius guided the dark figure down the dusty corridors of Malfoy Manor.  Finally, they stopped in front of an easily unnoticed door, if not for the deafening cries coming from its room.  Lucius cautiously pushed opened the door for his lord.  Without a word, the figure with the red eyes and black hair strode towards the crib.  Peering inside, the figure brought out a little baby.  It was obvious the baby could not be more than a few days old.  Its weeping was obviously blatant cries for its mother.  

Carefully, the dark ominous being held up the child and examined it closely.  With a hiss of disgust, the creature threw the infant back into its crib.

"You lied to me, Lucius!"  The being hissed.  "That is not your son.  Crucio!"

Lucius staggered backwards until he hit a wall.  Not able to contain his whimpers of pain, he clutched at his stomach as he slid down against the wall.  Now crouching, Lucius managed to utter, "My Lord! I am not lying!  This is Draco, my son!"

"Hmph, I know you are lying.  The prophecy specifically said the firstborn sons of the two white flowers are destined to hold the greatest power imaginable.  Why, they have the power to even defeat me! Me, Lord Voldemort!  And this, Lucius, is definitely not your son. I sense muggle blood in him."  The self-pronounced Voldemort declared.

"My lord.  Please!"  Lucius, despite of the pain, crawled toward Voldemort and grabbed the hem of Voldemort's robes.  He gripped it desperately.  "This _is_ my son!  I do not know why he holds muggle blood in him, but please!  My lord, have mercy!"  With those frantic words, Lucius began to kiss the hem of Voldemort's robes.

"Silence!  I know you are lying, Lucius!  I can sense it.  You, one of my most loyal followers, have dared to replace your son with another.  If you reveal your son's whereabouts, I assure you now that I will spare your life.  If not, then you shall suffer the most pain imaginable," Voldemort calmly replied.

"My lord..." Lucius whimpered.

"Silence!  I give you three days.  If your _pureblooded _son does not appear back in these three days, I shall have to take an," at this, Voldemort clicked his tongue, "let's say, an action bearing _most _unhealthy consequences.  Well, Lucius, I trust you know what to do."  With those words, Voldemort apparated. 

Lucius, still crouched, stared at the empty space where Voldemort had previously winked out of sight.  

_Just what was he going to do?_

*~*~*~*~*

"Wahh!!  Wahh!!"  A baby, bundled in an inconspicuous gray fabric, was wailing at the top of his lungs.  A young woman was holding him, trying frantically to calm him down.

"Shh...poor baby.  It's okay.  Shh...don't cry.  Your mommy will be back soon."  The woman looked around her looking for the baby's mother.  Some time ago, a pretty blond lady handed the tiny infant to her.  She said, "Please take care of him.  His name is David Miras.  I just have to go somewhere.  I will be back soon.  Please just hold him for awhile."  What could she, Ellen Marsh, say?  She couldn't very well just refuse the woman.  So, she had mechanically nodded and held her arms out to hold the baby. 

Now, it was four hours later.  Ellen was starting to regret her decision.  What was she going to do?  It had been suspicious that a strange woman was asking her, an American tourist, to hold a baby.  Now it seemed unlikely that the woman would return.  

Ellen sighed.  She had no idea what she should do with the baby.  Just as she was about to go to the police station, she suddenly heard a loud yell and a flash of green.  Before she could discern what the yell was, the green light hit her back.  Instinctively, she used her arms to shield the baby, but she was not as fortunate as the crying boy.  She died instantly.

Pandemonium was present.  All sorts of people were yelling.  Amongst the yelling, no one noticed the crying baby.  People were yelling, "Murder! Murder!"  Police came to arrest a man named Sirius Black.  And no one really noticed the perpetually crying infant.

A few hours later, while police was identifying the thirteen dead bodies, they came upon the crying boy.

"Hey Mike!  Look!  There's a survivor here.  It looks like his mom died."  The man who found the boy alerted his colleagues.

"Yeah?  Let me see.  Who was the mother?"

"Um...some American named... Ellen Marsh?"

"Poor boy, now he's left without a mother," one policeman remarked.

"Yeah, is there identification for him?" 

A pause.  Some shuffling. "Nope, but on his blanket it says _David_."

"Well...okay.  Let's bring him down to the station.  We'll see if we find any information on this little boy here."

"All right."

*~*~*~*~*

No matter how hard the police tried, they still could not find record of this baby.  When they found out that Ellen Marsh was unmarried, with no family, they decided to give the boy an identity.  Thus, David Marsh was born, on the day that many refer to, as Halloween.

*~*~*~*~*

"Mike, you think we should leave the boy here at this place?"  Two policemen were standing in front of a large stone building.  There was a huge sign, depicting the words "Raven Institute."

"Well, it's not like we have a choice, you know.  It's not like we can take care of this boy. I feel so bad.  He is going to grow up just like his mother, as an orphan.  At least this orphanage has the best reputation out of all."  One of the police was holding the gray bundle.  This time, the little infant inside was subdued.  The other policeman rang the bell beside a huge, sullen gate.

"Hi, how may we help you?"  The intercom said.

"Hi, we are the police.  We need to speak to the Headmaster of this institute.  Please let us in."

The gate opened.  The two men walked inside.  There was a lady wearing a gaudy skirt standing by the door.  She looked at them calmly.

"This way," she said.  The two men followed her and soon met the Headmaster of Raven Institute.  Mr. Tibbles, an old and seemingly nice man, greeted them.  After some paperwork, the two policemen left.  David Marsh was officially a pupil at Raven Institute.

Well?  What do you guys think?  It's not slash though, so those of you who found this story through the Draco/Harry list, sorry!  However, Harry plays a huge part in this story so...yeah. ^_^

Please review! ^_^


End file.
